Asset tracking is an increasingly important item in many business models. For example, asset tracking can include real-time municipal vehicle tracking, anti-theft devices on clothing, and the like. Asset tracking can be passive or active devices. When active, the asset tracker must have a reliable power source; for example, a vehicle with asset tracking will have the asset tracker wired into the vehicles electrical system to provide the necessary power. Similarly, an active asset tracker may be plugged into a power grid or the like.